To Keep Us Safe
| season_num= 1 | ep_num= 02 | air_date= September 27, 2010 | writer= | director= Jeffrey Reiner | transcript = Transcript | previous = | next = }} is the second episode of Season 1 and the second produced episode of the series. Summary As the shockwave of the plane dissipates, Eli’s staff must work quickly to assess what happened and how to respond. Blake locks down Sophia for interrogation. The conspiracy widens, engulfing FBI Agent Collier and Carter, a mercenary with questionable ties. Meanwhile, a shadowy figure emerges with knowledge of the detainees and their plan. Synopsis 2:01pm 9/20/2010 Outside Yuma, Arizona A purplish light appears, expands, and from it Avias Air Flight 514 emerges. The airliner makes a belly landing. All survive. Sean Walker stands up and begins pounding on the door to the flight deck, and yelling for Michael Buchanan. A fire erupts from the mid-galley. Sean opens the forward cabin door and is shocked to see where they have landed, a desert some 2300 miles away from their previous location, Miami Florida. Sean helps all the passengers de-plane down the emergency slide. The air marshal heads to the mid-galley with a fire extinguisher, tries to put out the fire but succumbs to the smoke. Sean rescues the air marshal, escorts him to the exit and follows him down the slide. After reaching the desert floor, Sean herds the straggling passengers away from the plane. Flight attendant , Maureen Donavan, alerts Sean to Michael Buchanan, wearing the pilot's uniform, who has just exited the airliner via the exit slide. Four Days Earlier (9/16/2010) Near Miami, Florida Inside a non-descript locker room a hooded Michael Buchanan sits tied to a chair. A mysterious man removes Michael's hood, Michael's face bears several days growth of facial hair. Michael says he won't do it, that he can't. Carter tells Michael to stop wasting time, reminds him "you know what we're capable of" and tells him "you will fly that plane." He then demands Michael SAY that he will fly the plane. Carter unties Michael and with the assistance of another man, take hold of Michael and force him to peer through a hole in a nearby door, upon which he knocks. Leila Buchanan is heard asking what Vicky Roberts wants. Michael sees into the other room; his daughter, Leila (who is tied up), being forced to sit in a chair while Vicky Roberts holds a gun pointed at her head. Michael is distraught as Carter reminds him that he watched as they killed Valerie Buchanan, his wife. He then asks Michael, rhetorically, whether they will hesitate to kill his daughters. Carter then dares Michael to say he won't fly the plane. ABOUT 2:30 ET 9/20/2010 Outside Yuma, Arizona Michael Buchanan stumbles toward Sean Walker telling him he had no choice, that they killed Valerie, his wife and now are going to kill the girls, that they were going to kill Leila right in front of him. Sean asks who, but Michael continues, Leila was shouting at a girl named Vicky, the one and the same Vicky Roberts who first met Sean and Leila on Saint Lucia. Sean Asks where but Michael says he was blindfolded, somewhere in Miami. Flight attendant, Maureen Donavan, then alerts everyone that help is coming, pointing at 7 black helicopters approaching from the North. Michael looks up at the incoming choppers and then turns to Sean telling him that's not help. Sean asks Michael to explain, to which Michael says that he can't trust anyone, that he has to find Leila. Sean at first tries to comfort Michael saying he's not going to leave Michael here. But Michael is insistent that Sean is the only one who can help Leila. He tells Sean to RUN! To go find her! Sean runs for his life away from the crash site. 2:00 ET 9/20/2010 Miami, Florida President's Retreat, Coral Gables Avias Flight 514 is engulfed in a purplish cloud of light. The light expands and then contracts, leaving an empty sky where the plane once occupied. This causes a shockwave; everyone recoils from the force and everything not nailed down goes flying. Secret Service agents spring into action and proceed evacuating President Martinez, his family, and Sophia Maguire. As they do, one agent tells the president there are no phones, no radios, no radar, no contact with the outside world. The president's motorcade exit the president's retreat. The president comforts his family during the hasty exit. Miami Airport The president's motorcade enters the hanger where Air Force One is located. The president orders a Secret Service agent to move his family to "the bunker" for safekeeping, but the agent protests this is against protocol. Agents escort the first lady and the president's son to an awaiting car. President Martinez approaches Director of National Intelligence, Blake Sterling, and asks for a briefing. Director Blake says the the co-pilot of Avias 514 was able to send information before he was killed, that the plane's pilot is Michael Buchanan who had apparently hijacked the jetliner with plans to crash it into the presidential compound. As the president's entourage move toward Air Force One, the president says he's more interested in who saved them than who tried to kill them. Martinez says he know what he saw, that the plane was coming right at them until it wasn't - that it vanished. Sometime Later, 9/20/2010 Near Miami, Florida The president and entourage enter the facility as he is briefed about the situation, that the air traffic controllers and the personnel at the president's retreat, including the news reporters have all been told about the plane and how it flew into a mid-altitude marine layer, and that nothing was broadcast live. Fortunately, everyone knows a plane just can’t disappear into thin air and as far as everyone is concerned, Avias 514 is still en route to Brazil until a plausible cover can be devised. President Martinez then expresses concern over the Avias 514 passengers, their whereabouts and condition. The CiC tells the president there are no signs of debris in the immediate area of the incident. He then relates how a space-borne sensor registered an off-the-charts EM blast over Miami at the exact time the plane went missing, and that this is what knocked out all the electronics in the site. The CiC tells the president he has no idea what this means, and that no branch of any military of any government entity has this capability. Director Blake says this means that there is only one other group who could have done that to the plane. Thirteen Months Earlier (8/2009) White House Director Blake and others wait in the situation room for the president's arrival. The president enters and indicates he's ready for a full briefing. Blake asks the president to allow the intelligence community to continue managing this affair, but President Martinez rebuffs him, telling him he wants everything. After a pensive pause, Blake begins. In 1944 an aircraft of undeclared origin crashed into a mountain range in Alaska. America was at war, and military forces where soon on hand to investigate. 97 survivors were apprehended, many wounded, and the survivors were determined to be not of terrestrial origin. Agent Lee, who oversees part of the team at Mount Inostranka, takes over the briefing. He shows slides of the survivors. They look like us and may be from a parallel evolutionary process. Initially, small anatomical differences were detected, but it was soon discovered they age more slowly. With the dawn of DNA science, genome sequencing determined there was a slightly less than 1 percent difference between human DNA and that of the survivors. President Martinez responds that this means they are people. But Blake reminds the president Chimpanzees are only 2 percent different from humans, so the 1 percent is quite significant. The president then asks why they are being held, and if they have committed acts of aggression. Blake says the survivors are being held because they refuse to "tell us the truth" about who they are, why they are here and what they really want. Blake then says he believes the detainees have a hidden agenda. The president then focuses on two photos of Sophia Maguire, taken decades apart but showing no age difference. About 4:00 ET Outside Yuma, Arizona Sean Walker has been walking for hours in the punishing sun of the Arizona desert. He passes out from heat stroke and dehydration. Seven Days Earlier (9/13/2010) Trident Cruise Liner, Antigua, Cabin 5314 Leila suggests food poisoning from the night before, perhaps the squid. Sean suggests it was the Mai Tais. Sean pledges to stay and care for Leila. A knock on the door reveals Vicky Roberts, who barges in and expresses regrets for Leila's condition. She then imposes on Sean asking for a snorkeling buddy, and how Greg has gone off on some jungle excursion. Leila insists Sean go snorkeling with Vicky. Sean and Vicky depart as Leila tells them to take lots of pictures. Before Leila can settle in, she hears rapping at the door. Thinking it's Sean she opens the door; instead it's Greg Kervin! Greg, with arm in cast, enters over Leila's protests. He finds a glass of water and drops in an effervescent tablet he says is a mega-dose of vitamin C, to nurse her hangover. Leila takes the glass, places it on the nightstand and tells Greg leave so she can sleep. Greg starts coming on to Leila, at first offering a foot massage. Leila asks how Greg will describe this to his girlfriend Vicky, but Greg suggests Vicky and Sean are up to their own shenanigans. He gets fresh and Leila tells him to leave. Greg becomes antagonistic and Leila says that he won't leave, she will. She picks up her bag and opens the door to exit. But standing in the doorway is Carter, the same mysterious man who was threatening Michael Buchanan, however now Carter is wearing the uniform of cruise line security officer. Greg seems surprised by this as Carter asks if there's a problem. Greg tells Carter this is none of his concern and starts to threaten him, but Leila asks Greg to just leave. But Greg says everything is cool and under control. Carter tells Greg the lady would like him to go, but Greg directs his threats toward Carter. Carter removes something from his pocket, his hand wearing a surgical glove, and he grabs Greg pulling him close as a stabbing sound is heard. With Greg locked in a full body grip, Carter moves into the room, forces Greg onto the bed and twists the knife he'd previously inserted into Greg's abdomen. He leaves Greg, dying on the bed and turns to Leila, who has seen this whole thing take place and starts to flee in a panic. She exits the room and runs down the corridor only to encounter another security guard. They restrain Leila and inject her with something using a syringe. Leila passes out. About 5:00 pm 9/20/2010 Saint Frances Hospital, Yuma, Arizona Sean Walker awakens in a hospital bed, IV and monitors attached to his body. Nurse Leanne Timmons recounts how he got to the hospital; how a dog found him 15 yards from the road, how he was brought in by a couple and how he kept saying he's survived a plane crash. She tells him he's suffering from confusion brought on by heat stroke and how he is now safe and under watchful care. Sean asks where "here" is and the Nurse Timmons says he's in Saint Francis Hospital just outside Yuma Arizona. Sean pauses at the mention of "Arizona" and then asks to speak with the police about his kidnapped girlfriend. He starts to tell the Nurse Timmons about the cruise, about the kidnapping, and how a woman is involved in the kidnapping. Sean then asks to use a phone so he can call the police. But Nurse Timmons agrees to call the police on Sean's behalf so Sean can get some rest. Yuma Sherriff's Office Deputy Hode picks up the call from Nurse Timmons who tells him about Sean wanting to report a kidnapping, which she chalks up to heat stroke. Deputy Hoads enters Sean's name into the police search database and begins reading a description of who resembles Sean. The deputy asks Nurse Timmons if Sean mentioned being in the Caribbean, which she says he has. Deputy Hoads motions to some fellow deputies for their attention, and then tells Nurse Timmons Sean is wanted on a warrant for the murder of Greg Kervin. Deputy Hoads asks if Nurse Timmons can handle keeping Sean in the hospital while officers are deployed. Nurse Timmons agrees to try. Underground Compound, near Miami, Florida Director Blake reiterates his opinion to President Martinez that Sophia's people are behind what happened to the plane, that the detainees are the only ones who could have this capability and that it also means there are more besides the 97 at Mount Inostranka. A little later, Director Blake takes the president to where Sophia is being held, and then reminds the president Sophia and her group have been lying for 6 decades. The president enters Sophia's cell. She is still wearing the suit she'd been wearing when the plane disappeared over the president's compound. November 2nd, 1944 Brooks Mountain Range, Alaska A World War 2 era fighter plane flies through the night sky. Snow is falling, making ground observations difficult. The pilot surveys the terrain below as the radio crackles with a male voice asking for a status update. Just then, the pilot sees a crash site of some kind. On the ground, people tend to their injured. A makeshift survival camp has been setup, camp files are scattered throughout the immediate area. Sophia Maguire, who looks exactly the same age as she does in 2010, hears the sound of a single engine prop plane circling overhead, she turns to view the plane and then surveys the horizon for more. Sophia yells out for Thomas as the plane speeds away from the camp. She says "they spotted us and will be here soon." Thomas looks around and suggests they move everyone out. But Sophia has another idea, to stay behind with the wounded while Thomas takes the able bodied and leaves the area to avoid capture. Thomas wants to stay and fight, but Sophia takes his head in her hands and tells him they will be together soon. They embrace as she tells him to go. About 5:00 pm 9/20/2010 Underground Compound, near Miami, Florida The president enters Sophia's holding cell. He is very upset; upset that his plans to announce to the world that humanity is not alone have been derailed, upset that some even tried to kill him to keep him silent, upset that he had ignored the warning that the agenda of the detainees was not known and therefore Sophia's people could not be trusted, upset that his grand vision to integrate Sophia's people with humanity was a mistake. He confesses he's been through a lot of self examination because he knows, as president, he must take responsibility. He then asks Sophia to also take responsibility and tell him her reasons, good or bad for deceiving him. She only tells him that her people mean no harm, and that her people saved his (the president's) life - to which the president counters, that her people acted to save her life. He asks about others like Sophia in the general population, why they haven't shown themselves previously, and where is Avias 514 and its passengers. Sophia tells the president she can't answer his questions. President Martinez tells Sophia that the deal is off and that her people are going back to Mount Inostranka until he gets some answers. Sophia tells the president that this is a mistake and that after sixty-six years, her people are wearing thin on patience. The president takes this as a threat, but Sophia tells him this is just the truth he asked for. The president leaves Sophia's cell very displeased. Saint Frances Hospital, Yuma, Arizona Nurse Timmons is quite shaken that Sean Walker, a suspected murder, is in her care without security. She enters Sean's hospital room and tells him she's called the police and they are on their way in to take his statement. Sean thanks the nurse, and then notices an alarm indicating it's time for an IV bag change. He asks the nurse about the alarm and she steps over and inspects the drip, but does so in a very nervous and hurried manner. She immediately exits the room, which raises Sean's suspicions. Alone in the room now, he stands to inspect the IV drip, but looks up through his window and at the end of the hall through a glass door, Several law enforcement vehicles have pulled up, and officers are entering with weapons drawn. Sean removes the IV feeds, dresses and makes for another exit. He finds Nurse Timmons at her station and asks about the police. She tells him she knows he killed someone. Sean is alarmed by this revelation and now looks to escape. As he flees, Nurse Timmons calls out to nearby officers pointing down a hallway, yelling "he's that way!" Sean Walker flees! Five Years Earlier (2005) M.I.T. Indoor Swimming Pool, Boston, Massachusetts Sean is on the swim team and it's practice time. After finishing a few laps, Sean rests for a few moments and looks around the pool. Nearby is Leila who flails while trying to practice floating as part of her goal to learn to swim. Sean notices Leila, offers a few pointers and then leaves her to practice. Clearly, there is immediate chemistry between them. Before he leaves, he asks her out. She agrees. About 5:30 pm 9/20/2010 Saint Frances Hospital, Yuma, Arizona After a prolonged footchase chase sequence, the FBI finally capture Sean and take him into custody, arresting him for the murder of Greg Kervin. Framed for murder! Hanger, near Miami, Florida Director Blake exits from some offices into the hanger where Air Force One is being housed. He tells Agent Simon Lee that Sophia has been lying, and that there more of her people in the general population. Simon is unsettled by this news and continues listening. Blake tells Simon he's forming a special operations unit and wants Agent Lee to lead them. Since Simon has been assigned to Mount Inostranka for several years, Blake tells him he's best qualified and probably knows more about the detainees than anyone else. Director Blake tells Simon that they need to figure out their full capabilities and that it's not going to be easy since they've been hiding in plain sight. Blake wonders aloud how far they've been infiltrated. Ten Years Earlier (2000) Langley, Virginia In a medical office a nurse attempts to draw blood from the arm of Simon Lee. She's having trouble but Simon chalks if up to genetics; small veins. After harmless flirtations, the nurse asks Simon what sector he applied for. Clandestine Services, everyone wants to be a spy. He confesses, however, that he doesn't even know if he's been hired, but the nurse assures him that if he's made it this far, he's made the cut, and that the blood test is just a formality. Just then the blood vial begins to fill with blood. Simon smiles and the nurse announces "Welcome to the CIA." A little later, Simon Lee enters a restroom stall and closes the door. He rolls up his sleeve and peels back a bandage several inches higher on his arm than where the nurse took the blood sample, revealing an incision. He reaches into the incision, fishes around for a moment and pulls an length of empty plastic tubing, tubing that once held the blood taken by the nurse a few moments before. About 5:30 pm 9/20/2010 Hanger, near Miami, Florida Director Blake continues telling Simon Lee about the mission of the new special operation unit, to root every single member of Sophia's people out. He tells Simon to do whatever needs doing to find them. About 7:00pm 9/20/2010 Near Miami, Florida Simon takes the elevator to the 15th floor and emerges onto a floor of a skyscraper that has not been built out yet. Standing near the window, surveying the cityscape is Thomas. The greet each other like brothers. Simon tells Thomas that now that "they know about you" the prisoner release is off the table and the president's people is intent on hunting them down. Thomas tells Simon he knew this would happen if they took the plane. Thomas also says that their resources have been drained for now. But Simon says taking the plane was their only option. But Thomas says they could have let the military shoot the plane down instead of "taking it." Simon shakes his head and says that killing almost 200 people was not acceptable, not to him or Sophia. Simon demands Thomas tell him about the plane, that there's no sign of it, and that he was supposed to set it down unharmed. Simon asks Thomas what happened. Thomas says that as long as they had the passengers, that they might as well use them. He tells Simon the plane is in Arizona and gives him the coordinates. He then tells Simon that he'll understand when he finds it. Thomas exits leaving Simon to wonder what it all means. Next Day, 9/21/2010 Outside Yuma, Arizona Two FBI agents have Sean Walker handcuffed and in the back seat of their cruiser. Sean is relating the story of how Leila was kidnapped to force her father to fly a plane into the president. The male agent asks if Sean is going to repeat the story over and over for the entire trip. The female agent, Special Agent Collier, mockingly suggests Sean saved the president but Sean says something happened that caused the plane to be in Arizona. Collier starts questioning Sean about Greg's murder. But Sean denies any involvement and tells about Vicky Roberts involvement in the kidnapping, who was Greg's girlfriend. Collier suggests that whole incident is one big conspiracy theory that involved a whole lot of people and lots of planning. She tells Sean he suffers from narcissistic delusion. As Collier drones on about her diagnosis of Sean's mental state, Sean recognizes the mountain range from where Avias 514 crash landed the day before. He tells the agents the plane crash is just over a nearby rise. Up ahead on the road, a sheriff's cruiser is parked sideways across the both lanes of the highway forming a roadblock. Standing nearby is a deputy waving them down to stop. As the agents pull up to the roadblock, the driver rolls down the window and asks what's going on. The deputy tells them a class four chemical spill from a semi that jack-knifed. All traffic is being diverted to Highway 18. As the deputy returns to his post, Sean pleads with the agents to drive through the roadblock so they can see the crash site and see he is telling the truth. Sean argues that they have his girlfriend and that if they just continue driving they will see the plane as proof he's telling the truth. The female agent now suggests Leila is a figment of Sean's imagination. Sean is emotionally beaten, he an Leila were to be married. The agents agree to use Highway 18 and ignore Sean's ramblings. Meanwhile, over the rise, Avias 514 sits on the desert floor. Military vehicles arrive on the scene. Agent Simon Lee and his crew are among the soldiers as they start inspecting the site. Simon comes upon the body of Michael Buchanan, now dead. One of Simon's men comes upon a bizarre scene and calls Agent Lee over to the scene. The agent tells Simon that the plane is empty and that everyone made it out. They both peer down into ravine where the bodies of all the passengers and crew of Avias 514 now reside. The agent tells Simon that whatever killed the passengers happened after the landing. All are dead! Quotes TBA Unanswered Questions What was the method used to transport Avias 514 from the skies over Miami to Arizona? Why were Sophia and the president spared? Why did the air marshal on Avias 514 return to the mid-galley when it was already engulfed in flames? Where is Samantha? Who is Carter, the mysterious man who killed Greg, kidnapped Leila and blackmailed Michael Buchanan into piloting Avias 514? Who was the couple who brought Sean into the hospital? Why is Sean being framed for the murder of Greg Kervin? Why won't Sophia tell the president about her people? If Thomas had to "take the plane because it was their only option" then who was behind the plot to use the plane to kill the president? What killed the passengers of Avias 514? What was Thomas's goal in killing the passengers in the way they were killed? Why did the detainees crash in Alaska in the year 1944? Why does it appear that after the crash in 1944 everyone in Sophia's group appears to be wearing rags and tattered clothing? Cast Starring Guest Stars *D.B. Sweeney as Carter *Heather McComb as FBI Agent Collier *Sam Hennings as unknown *Amy Sloan as Nurse Timmons *Michael Whaley as FBI Agent *Joseph C. Phillips as Cruise Ship Security Officer *Scott Michael Campbell as unknown *Gonzalo Menendez as Dan Taylor *Angel Desai as Maureen Donavan *Wes Ramsey as Greg Kervin Co-Starring *Mark Weiler as Secret Service Agent Miller *Sayeed Shahidi as David Martinez *Dominic Flores as Deputy Hodes *Michelle Gardner as Medic *Nate Wilty as Pilot *Roy Werner as Swimming Coach *Caroline Rich as Nurse's Aide *Paul Benz as Local Officer *Roger Bridges as Officer #1 *Philippe Badreau as Doctor *Daniel Erlich as Agent 1 }} Category:Season 1 Category:Episode 1.02 Category:Sean Category:Leila Category:Sophia Category:Christina Category:Vicky Category:Michael Category:Thomas Category:Air Marshall Category:Collier Category:Carter Category:Simon Category:Blake Category:Elias Category:Jarvis Category:Taylor Category:Security Officer